


Sweetie Apple Acres

by PoniesInSox



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony Tales, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Community: femmeslash, Drama & Romance, F/F, Femslash, Horn Stimulation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Slash, Slice of Life, altfic, unicorn horn sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoniesInSox/pseuds/PoniesInSox
Summary: Apple Bloom has fallen in love with Sweetie Belle, but isn't sure how to tell her. She asks Applejack's help but this causes significant issues for Applejack and Rarity who have been dating in secret for months. They figure out how to care for the fillies' relationship needs, while fearing the ramifications of their sisters falling in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No foalcon in this story, despite the sex tag and featuring the Crusaders heavily. Chapter One also doesn't feature much mature content. It's rated as such for the next few chapters that I will release soon.

Apple bloom had laid awake all night. Oh, she was tired, but it was impossible to sleep with the sight before her. Sweetie Belle lay, splayed out across the bed in exhaustion from a hard day of resolving cutie mark problems. The moonlight played along her white coat and was entrancing to Apple bloom. Her soft, purple and pink mane was messy and hung around her nose and eyes. It was adorable. She sighed, and looked up at the ceiling.

“What am I thinking? She’s my friend… She’s not even a colt!” Apple bloom thought, looking back at her friend. She was so cute and kind. Her name fit her perfectly; for she was the sweetest mare that the little filly had ever met. Her stomach squirmed and her face burned from her intense blushing. She rolled over, face down, and groaned. “I can’t be in love with Sweetie. That’s just not right… What would Granny Smith say?” Apple bloom rose and quietly got out of bed, unable to take it a moment longer. She opened the door and crept down the hall to Applejack’s door. Knocking gently, she looked back toward her own room. Sweetie seemed to still be asleep. AJ’s door opened and the yawning, orange Earth pony looked down on her with half-open eyes.

“Apple Bloom? What are you doin’ up?” She asked, rubbing one eye with her forehoof.

“C-can we talk?” Apple Bloom asked, nervously. That woke AJ up a bit more. She was exhausted, but she was never too tired for her baby sister; and she was clearly upset.

“Sure thing, Sugar Cube. C’mon in.” She stepped back to allow Applebloom in. She sat on her big sister’s bed and covered her face with her hooves. “What’s the matter, kiddo?”

“I… Applejack, have you ever felt somethin’ for somepony...? Like, liked somepony? As more than a friend?” The filly asked, keeping her face covered. AJ giggled a little and blushed.

“Yeah, I’d say I have…”

“Have you ever liked somepony and… not been certain if it was okay to like them?” Now that she said it aloud, Apple Bloom felt even more confused by the feelings inside her.

“What do you mean?” AJ asked, leaning in closer.

“I mean, can it be wrong to like somepony? Like, if it ain’t the normal way you…” She growled and jumped to all fours and started pacing. “I don’t even know how to say it!” AJ sat back, confused.

“I wish I could make it easier and say I know what you mean, but I really don’t.” She said, watching her sister brush the hair out of her eyes.

“I mean… I like somepony Applejack! A lot! Like… Like I feel sick I like them so much…” Apple Bloom looked up at Applejack, who had tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she grabbed Apple Bloom up into her arms and swung her around.

“My little baby sister’s all grown up and falling in love!” She said, pride swelling in her voice. Apple Bloom pushed her away.

“Why are you so happy!?” She hissed. AJ was taken aback and dropped her smile. “I shouldn’t be in love with this pony at all! It’s wrong! I’m a freak, Applejack!!” AJ tilted her head slightly and gave an understanding smile.

“Is it Spike?” She asked, knowingly. Apple Bloom looked thoroughly affronted.

“How on Faust’s green Earth would that even work? He doesn’t... Do dragons even have lips?” She was genuinely puzzled. AJ nodded, impatiently.

“Alright, then tell me who it is.” She said. Apple Bloom stared at the ground.

“I can’t…”

“Why not?”

“Cause if I tell you, you’ll let it slip to somepony and she can’t find out! If she does…” Apple Bloom slapped a hoof over her mouth. AJ’s eyes widened and her shoulders fell with relief. She walked to the door, opened it, poked her head out and looked around, then closed it and came back to sit down. She pulled Apple Bloom close and began whispering, her eyes never leaving the door.

“AB, are you saying what I think?” Apple Bloom’s eyes filled with tears.

“I’m a freak, ain’t I?” She asked, sadly. AJ brushed the hair back out of the filly's eyes and shook her head.

“No, sugar, you ain’t a freak.” She smiled a little. “Lots of mares like other mares. It’s don’t make you a freak, but let’s keep it between us, alright?” Apple Bloom wasn’t convinced.

“If it don’t make me a freak, why can’t I say it?” She asked. Applejack sighed and looked out the window, pensively.

“Apple Bloom, not everything is simple. Someponies, ponies like Granny Smith, just wouldn’t understand. That’s all really. So for the sake of taking care of our family, let’s just keep it to ourselves for a while. Can you do that for me?” Apple Bloom nodded, sadly.

“I felt like this for weeks, AJ. It hurts when she’s around, but she’s my best friend. I can’t just stop hanging out with her…” Applejack’s eyes softened and stared straight ahead, blankly. It was a look the strong Earth pony always got when trying to hide her fear. There were only two ponies to whom Apple Bloom might have been referring. The fear that gripped her was the terrifying possibility of Apple Bloom stating that the object of her affection was the Crusader that would ruin her own relationship. AJ swallowed, trying not to let on that anything was wrong.

“So, it’s one of the Crusaders?” She asked, trying to sound both casual and interested. The filly sighed and nodded. “Which one?”

“It’s… Maybe it’s still better I don’t say, AJ…” She said, quietly.

“I-is it Scoots? She’s strong and kind of boyish, that would make sense for a gentle little filly like you.” AJ feigned a laugh that ended up sounding spastic. Apple Bloom barely noticed as she sank back onto the bed and sighed.

“It’s Sweetie…” She said, and Applejack’s heart plummeted. “She’s so pretty and nice… Sometimes when we go to movies, she’ll lean against me and… And she smells so good… Oh Celestia, what am I going to do? She’s going to hate me but there’s nothing I can do. I don’t want to feel this way.”

“Well… Listen, maybe I can get Rarity to talk to her, ya know, without letting on that you like her?” AJ said, trying to sound warm and friendly. Apple Bloom jumped on Applejack and shook her with joy.

“Would you really!? I mean, at least then I’d know if she liked anyone! Maybe she’s the same way! Maybe she likes mares too! Then at our next sleepover we could cuddle!!” AJ couldn’t help but laugh as she peeled the excited filly off of her.

“Well, we’ll see, but first I got to talk to Rarity tomorrow. Can you wait that long?” She asked. Apple Bloom skipped to the door, practically floating with joy.

“Thank you Applejack. You’re the best big sister ever!” She said, and left the room. She skipped all the way to her bedroom and shut the door, then curled up next to Sweetie. She was close enough to breathe and smell her perfume but not close enough to touch or rouse suspicion. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her stomach was still squirming, but it felt happy and comfortable as she lay there, knowing that whatever Sweetie’s feelings were, she’d know them soon. That was enough for her.

 

Back in Applejack’s room, AJ was staring at the ceiling with wide, shocked eyes. In her head, images of Sweetie and Apple Bloom getting married and raising kids flickered through her head, while she and Rarity watched each other wistfully, having given up everything for their sister’s happiness. Then images of Rarity and Applejack getting married, while Apple Bloom sat alone, crying. Then she imagined her sister growing up having to go through psychological evaluations because her sister had married her marefriend’s sister. It was the sort of dysfunctional family behavior that would get you on Cherry Springherd’s show. She knew it would mean being disowned by most of her family anyway when she and Rarity announced their plans publicly. But to lose her sister as well? She couldn’t bare something like that. She closed her eyes just a for moment, thinking that it could all wait until tomorrow, that maybe it would be clearer if she could just sleep on it. Then the rooster outside her window screeched his dreadful wake up call. AJ opened her eyes again, with a groan, and rose to meet the day.

 

Applejack trailed kisses down Rarity’s neck as they lay in the afterglow of another afternoon spent “helping Rarity restock her supplies.” Rarity stared down at Applejack as she made her way down her chest, kissing and trailing her tongue. Rarity loved when she did that. The room was only lit by a single candle as the curtains had been drawn closed to allow the lovers more privacy. She sighed, completely content as she watched the farmer kiss lower and lower.

“One more round then, darling?” She asked, her cheeks blushing. Applejack chuckled.

“I can’t help myself… I love marshmallows.” She winked and Rarity shoved her playfully away, then raised up to kiss her. Applejack grinned at her lover, then suddenly dropped her head with a sigh.

“Rare, I gotta talk to you… Seriously…” She said. Rarity moaned and flopped back.

“Darling, we go through this every week. I know what your grandmother would say but she can’t live your life for you. You really must stop feeling so guilty about it?” She said, then she got a mischievous look as Applejack began to explain,

“It’s not about Granny Sm…” Rarity threw Applejack over so that she was on top, and mounted the farmer with a naughty gleam in her eyes.

“If you won’t stop feeling guilty, I’ll have to force you to think of something else…” Rarity’s hoof started creeping across Applejack’s cutie mark. AJ breathed a little harder; she was so ready for this. But wait! This was too important! She grabbed Rarity’s hoof with her own, which were weakened by their recent activities. Rarity slid out of her grip as Applejack’s treacherous, trembling body betrayed her.

“I-it’s about S-Sweetie….” Rarity had barely made content with Applejack’s sensitive inner thighs when she stopped and looked up at AJ.

“Did she misbehave last night?” Rarity sighed. “I know she knows nothing about this, but if her behavior is going to start ruining our time together, so help me…”

“No, she was a perfect angel last night…” Applejack assured. “No, it’s… it’s more complicated than that, Sugar. Apple Bloom came to me last night and told me that she thought she was in love with Sweetie.” Rarity’s eyes widened.

“Oh no…” Rarity said, anxiously. “She can’t be. Literally anypony else! But not Sweetie!!”

“I was thinking the same thing… How can we be selfish and keep them apart though, especially when we haven’t even told anypony about us yet?”

“Well now, Applejack, let’s not get ahead of ourselves…” Rarity said, trying to remain calm, but failing miserably. AJ rubbed her shoulders, which caused her to bite her lip and sigh. “Apple Bloom likes Sweetie, but Sweetie has never expressed any interest in anypony at all. Perhaps she’ll let our darling little Apple Bloom down easy and the two of us will have no issues at all.”

“Aside from Big Mac and Granny Smith… and the rest of the family.” AJ rubbed her head, tensely. Rarity looked down.

“Darling, I’ve told you before that I would be fine with… keeping our relationship as it is.” Applejack looked up at Rarity, who refused to make eye contact. “I wouldn’t be much of a marefriend if I ruined your life.” AJ pulled Rarity into her lap and stroked her beautiful, white face.

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I'm going to marry you. A lady deserves an honest marriage, not just sneaking around and stealing hours to fool around.” She said, beginning to trail kisses down Rarity’s neck again. “Nothing in the world could make me let you go now.” Even as she said it, she knew it was a lie, because the truth was that if Apple Bloom’s happiness was at stake, she would have no choice. But Rarity was a romantic and believed it instantly.

“Really?” Rarity sighed, wrapping her arms around AJ’s neck.

“Of course. Love’s too much of a  _rarity_  not fight for it.” She breathed in the unicorn’s ear, then kissed her way up to the base of her horn. Rarity moaned and rolled her eyes. At that moment, however, there was a knock.

“Rarity, are you home!?” A squeaky, voice yelled from the other side of the door. Rarity jerked away and looked at the clock. It was 3:30. She looked to Applejack in dismay.

“We lost track of time again…” Rarity whispered.

“Buck it, Rare, I told you we need to set an alarm!” AJ whispered back, irritated.

“Quick, in the closet again.” AJ rolled her eyes and gave a sarcastic grin.

“I thought we were trying to get out of the closet…” Rarity opened her walk-in closet and ushered the Earth pony in.

“Oh haha very funny.” She quickly brushed her mane and kissed Applejack, then started to shut the door.

“Wait, Rarity! Will you talk to Sweetie and see how she feels about Apple Bloom? Without letting her know how she feels.” Rarity quickly nodded.

“Yes, of course, now please…”

“Rarity!?” Called the squeaky voice again.

“Sweetie!” Rarity yelled, closing the closet door and trotting quickly across the room. “I didn’t hear you come in!” She flung open the door to her bedroom and quickly ran into the hall, shutting the door behind her. Sweetie stood in the middle of the Boutique foyer with her saddlebag still flung over her shoulder.

“Hey Rarity! I thought you’d went out or something.” Sweetie said, happily. Rarity gave a painfully large smile and shook her head.

“No darling, just here, alone, all day, with no one else!” She cried. Sweetie looked at Rarity’s forehead, curiously.

“Um… Rarity, I think you have something on your horn.” Rarity quickly turned to the mirror and saw Applejack’s still-moist saliva clinging to her. She frantically wiped it off with a handkerchief.

“Oh that’s nothing! Listen, Sweetie, I want to talk to you.” She said, her face glowing red with embarrassment. Sweetie smiled, innocently, as if expecting Rarity to rebuke her.

“What could you want to talk about, O loving sister?” She asked as cutely as possible. Rarity looked unimpressed.

“I don’t know what you’ve done, but we’ll deal with that later. For now, I want to talk to you about… relationships.” Rarity weighed her words carefully, knowing that if her sister thought she was suspected of doing anything wrong, she would never get an honest answer. Sweetie looked weary.

“What about them?” She asked, cautiously.

“Well, come now, Sweetie. We are ladies. If you are anything like I was at your age, you’ve probably liked a colt or two by now, haven’t you?” It was true from a certain point of view, there was a point where every pony she liked were stallions…. At least as far as anypony else needed to know. Sweetie shrugged, blushing a little.

“I’ve liked one or two of the colts in my class….” She said, her voice steady and without even a hint of squeakiness. Rarity raised an eyebrow.

“Sweetie, whatever you tell me will never leave this room. I promise you that. Mother and father will never know. I just want to be involved. You’re about the age I was when I had my first date.” This time, it was a boldfaced lie and Rarity knew it. She may have liked a few ponies, but there was only one pony Rarity had ever been serious with, and that pony was currently hiding in her closet.

“Well… maybe I do like somepony a little bit…” She said, quietly. Rarity shrieked, startling Sweetie so badly that jumped in the air.

“THAT’S WONDERFUL!! WHO IS IT!?” Sweetie shook, slightly and looked around.

“Well… it’s not important. They don’t like me.” She said. Rarity’s grin widened.

“Now how do you know that? A stallion can play hard to get as well.” Sweetie blushed and looked down. Rarity swallowed and her eye twitched, but her smile never wavered. This could not be happening. “Unless it’s not a stallion….?” Sweetie’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

“I… I didn’t say…. What!? I’m not a filly fooler, Rarity!! Those ponies are filthy!” Sweetie yelled, defensively. Rarity didn’t quite catch the defensive tone however, and expression turned to an outright glare.

“Sweetie Belle, they are not filthy. They are normal ponies like you or I. No pony thinks like that anymore.” Her voice was steady but face was beginning to redden with embarrassment, which Sweetie took for anger. She shook a little but stood firm.

“Well I’m not one of them, Rarity.” She looked on the verge of tears, which made Rarity soften.

“Sweetie, if you are…. That’s nothing to be ashamed of.” She said, gently. Sweetie shook harder and the tears started to stream out, despite her attempts to stop them.

“Diamond Tiara is finally being nice to us… Everypony at school would make fun of me if they knew… I mean! If they  _thought_ … I’m not….!” She looked furious with herself for her mistake and collapsed into the floor. Rarity sat down and put a hoof around her.

“It’s alright, Sweetie… If it helps, I know two ponies that may help you feel better about it.” Rarity said, smiling. Sweetie looked up and wiped her eyes.

“Really? Who?” Sweetie asked, hopefully.

“Well… I’ll tell you who you might talk to, if you tell me who you have feelings for?” Rarity said, with a small smile. Sweetie nodded and leaned into her sister.

“It’s a friend…” She whispered. Rarity’s heart clenched.

“Which friend, Sweetie?” She nervously rubbed her hooves together, as Sweetie breathed in deep, readying herself.

“Dinky.” She said. Rarity was flabbergasted.

“W-what!?” She sputtered. Sweetie looked alarmed.

“I just think she’s cute with how she's so klutzy. I know she isn’t like me… She likes colts.” Rarity laughed, relieved.

“I am happy to…” She began, before seeing the hurt look on her sister’s face. “… have time for us to get to know each other better where this sort of thing is concerned, darling.” She grinned, genuinely. Sweetie nodded.

“Well I have to meet the Crusaders at the tree-house soon, so I better get going.” Sweetie said, throwing her saddlebag in the corner. "You'll tell me who I can talk to about it when I get back?" She asked. Rarity nodded and waved her out as she left the house and then locked the door. Applejack poked her head out of the bedroom.

“Is the coast clear?” She asked, looking around. Rarity laughed and nodded.

“Yes dear. It’s all clear. She won’t be back for a few hours.” She said, trotting up to Applejack and putting her arms around her neck. The farmer wrapped her strong arms around Rarity’s waist.

“What did she say?”

“She does like other mares…” AJ’s face flushed white. “But she likes Derpy’s daughter.” After a tense second Applejack laughed, heartily, and Rarity joined along. The two felt a great weight leave their shoulders. Although Apple Bloom would be hurt, it was really for the best. But that would have to wait anyway, as she couldn't tell her till that night, and so she felt no guilt in lifting Rarity and carrying her back to bed.

“How long do you think we have?” She asked, laying Rarity down.

“Probably three or four hours…” She responded, batting her eyelashes.

“Good, let’s not waste it talking.”


End file.
